


Coast to Coast DISCONTINUED

by lazylurker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Percy's an overly enthusiastic but sucky wingman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jason is a kickass field agent with a crush on his analyst Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: In which Nico transfers and Jason thinks he discovered an office wide conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne out of my love for spy aus:). Any ideas will be welcome or even if you have no ideas I am very lonely so come chat with me on tumblr at asianpervertdork. I picture  
> Leo:the gadget maker  
> Calypso: Accounting Department  
> Percy and Jason: Field Agents  
> Annabeth and Nico: Field Analysts who support field agents  
> Hazel, Piper Frank: May or may not appear or may not be employed by the agency

 “Aaaww bro that sucks don’t worry I can set you up don’t worry there is plenty of fish in the ocean….” With that statement Percy immediately began launching into the virtues of his various single acquaintances; Jason just smiled politely and nodded along. Suddenly there was blessed silence leaving Jason pleasantly surprised and slightly shocked when he saw Percy dumbfounded

It was highly abnormal for chatterbox Percy to be rendered speechless hence when it did happen Jason fervently wished he had a video camera to immortalize the moment. However being the good friend that he was Jason suppressed those tempting urges.

"Hey man what’s up"

Jason asked shaking the dumbstruck Percy before giving a cursory glance around the office revealing Annabeth in a similar state. He followed their gazes which were directed at Director Reyna and the new staff next to her catching the last snippets of her welcome speech "So let us welcome Nico di Angelo." Nico lifted his gaze from the floor and it was Jason's turn to resemble a gaping goldfish.

Nico looked so ADORABLE. His petite 5’5 frame was swallowed up by a weathered aviator jacket and his face was handsome. No not handsome he was beautiful with his shaggy hair framing his winsome elfin features with black eyes ringed with dark eye circles that only emphasised the depth, intensity and colour of his eyes…

Jason took a deep breath and shook himself out of his daze before looking back at his 2 stunned co-workers. He was certain that it was not physical attraction that reduced his 2 veteran co-workers to such a state. His hypothesis was confirmed when Nico saw Percy and Annabeth and blanched subtly before pasting a slightly strained smile on his face and approaching them. 

At that moment Jason felt like he was intruding on a private moment and barrelled out of the room with Reyna in tow resolving to get the full story from Percy at lunch time.

“That was intense.” Jason remarked as he turned to Reyna to see her uncomfortably avoiding his eyes.

“My apologies, Jason, I am not at liberty to disclose such information to you.” With that Reyna turned and fled. Jason sighed before going back to his cubicle to finish up his paper work.

During lunch time he saw Percy, Annabeth and Nico sitting together chatting and immediately joined them.

“So…”Jason started wondering how to best broach the subject.

“We grew up together, Percy and I haven’t seen Nico in ages and we were thrilled when we reconnected” interjected Annabeth smoothly. Recognising her unspoken message to stop inquiring further Jason slumped down in defeat acceding to her request.

However that did not mean that he could not befriend Nico. “Hi I am Jason Grace.” With that resolve he smiled his trademark dazzling grin extended his hand to their newest member.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Jason fangirls and feels locked out off the loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery thickens around the beautiful new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter and deciding to give the second chapter a chance. I hope I can make this story worth your while. Any spoilerrific questions will not be answered if you ask me in the comments but will be answered if you tumblr message me at asianpervertdork.

Subtle spots of pink appeared on Nico's cheeks. Dare he hope that the attraction was mutual? Nico eyed the offered hand before hesitantly taking hold of it and shaking it. Jason felt a spark of static pass through their clasped hands. Nico paled and offered a strained smile and a cursory self introduction before becoming silent.

Jason marveled at the dulcet tones of his soft tenor with just the hint of an attractive Italian lilt. Before he could continue his internal gushing about their newest recruit Frank approached their table. Regrettably their lunch time was interrupted by Frank who informed Jason and Nico that Reyna wanted to meet them. Jason could not help but notice that throughout their track to Reyna's office Nico kept himself as small and compact as possible seemingly taking great pains to avoid brushing against people.

When they reached Reyna's office Jason heard the most beautiful string of words in his life.

"Jason, meet your new supporting analyst  Nico."

Smiling slightly he settled in to listen to the Reyna's briefing on the mission outlines and objectives on Operation Tatarus.

After the briefing the Reyna handed them to thin files. Jason scanned though the pages and grew increasingly concerned about the sparse information contained within the pages. His analyst displayed no outwards signs of any concerns but his formerly full pink lips were pressed into a grim slash.

"Jason could you leave the office, I have something to discuss with Nico."

Jason nodded and began to walk out but not before seeing the normally stern Reyna slowly placing a hand on Nico's shoulder and speaking to Nico in a soft comforting tone.

 


	3. Chapter 3: In which Nico nearly commits homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SCROLL DOWN BELOW FOR POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNINGS. Any spoilerrific questions in the comments will be answered as cryptically and vaguely as possible. Message me at tumblr under asianpervertdork if you want a more detailed spoiler. If i missed out any potential triggerslet me know by dropping a comment below.

After a short converation with Reyna and a read through of the files. Nico packed his things and headed home. He researched into the targets before feeling his eyelids grow heavier. Deciding to call it a day he went to sleep.

_Darkness used to be his friend, it used to comfort him and give him the much desired solitude awa from the masses. Now coupled with a small confined space with rapidly depleting oxygen it was the furthest thing from comfort. He clawed relentlessly at the wall which were already slippery with his blood in a vain attempt at freedom before he heard a familiar scream. Heart pounding, he began to beat his fists uselessly on the walls surrounding him. Black appeared at the corner of his vision and he felt himself grow lightheaded before mercifully all went dark. A soft voice chanted "Nico, Nico....."_

His eyes flew open and he reached for the knife under his pillow and he was about to bring it down in one practised motion before meeting terrified golden eyes. The knife slipped from his frozen hands. Dimly he noted that the world had tilted slightly and the soft chants ofhis name had grown steadily louder and more panicked. He distantly noted that a plastic bag was being laced over his nose and mouth and tried to slap it away but his hands laid uselessly by his side unresponsive to his commands. An eternity seemed to pass before he regained control over his body he weakly sat up and gingerly embraced Hazel. He rubbed feebly at her back patting her caramel curls trying to quell Hazel's sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: PTSD, PANIC ATTACKS and generally ill mental health.


End file.
